


Ash

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Because that’s all Anakin (anything) ever was: ash.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Series: if just one more time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Kudos: 19





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> well my brain wouldn't shut up, so here's another! Enjoy!!!

Fire is hot. Fire is burning, never-ending, always there. It never stops, never slows down, and dominates all in its path. You douse the flames- they only grow. If it burns,  _ not if, when _ , then it burns you too. You burn, you die. Ash.

Anakin Skywalker is fire. He burns so bright, so  _ much _ , all the time- it doesn't,  _ can’t, won’t  _ stop for anyone. Not even for himself. He’s faced with the bitter truth of that statement, of course. He’ll burn himself out eventually, he knows that. He’ll burn that spark of his soul, burn the embers of his emotions, until he’s nothing _ , nothing at all _ . Ash.

He supposes he welcomes that, the fire, the freedom, the heat. Because he’d burn everything down in an instant- just to feel  _ something _ . To be anything other than numb. He’s nothing, now. Nothing but a broken man in a broken suit on a broken ship while his  _ whole _ son leans over him, desperate to save him. But there’s nothing left of the chosen one. Ash.

That’s all he ever was in the universe, when it comes down to it. Not Anakin, not Vader, certainly not Jedi or Slave or Sith, just ash.

That's all that remains in the end, that ash. It floats away, decomposes, moves on. No one knows where that ash comes from- just that it’s there. Ash.

_ Ash. _

Ash.

Because that’s all Anakin ever was. Ash. 

Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
